Return of the Monster Trucks
Return of the Monster Trucks is a 1986 monster truck video released as part of a three volume series today known as "Monster Truck Classics!" The other two volumes are Battle of the Monster Trucks and War of the Monster Trucks. It was originally released on VHS and was re-released in a three-pack on DVD in 2009. Synopsis Introduction The video's main presentation is an eight truck racing tournament that takes place at the Louisiana Super-Dome in New Orleans. After a brief synopsis about the city of New Orleans, hosts Jan Gabriel and Claude Akins enter the scene (while driving right underneath Bigfoot 5 and introduce the audience to the eight competing trucks in the tournament, which include: * Frankenstein driven by Barry Wentz * USA-1 driven by Everett Jasmer * Blue Thunder driven by Kirk Dabney * Michigan Ice Monster driven by Brett Engleman * Rollin' Thunder driven by Jim Oldaker * Awesome Kong driven by Jeff Dane * Monster Vette driven by Cliff Starbird * Bigfoot driven by Jim Kramer. Round 1 Rollin" Thunder vs Michigan Ice Monster (Winner): Rollin' Thunder held the lead for most of the race, but would cause two tires to fall off the crush cars, requiring him to start over, allowing Michigan Ice Monster to take the win. Awesome Kong II (Winner) vs Blue Thunder: Awesome Kong II held the lead for most of the race and, despite Blue Thunder managing to catch up and a very close finish, Awesome Kong II took the win. USA-1 vs Monster Vette (Winner): Similar to the last race, with USA-1 obtaining a comfortable lead for most of the run. However, with some minor trouble for USA-1 on the crush cars, Monster Vette manages to catch up very quickly and claims an upset win over the popular USA-1. Frankenstein vs Bigfoot (Winner): Bigfoot claims an easy win over Frankenstein, who was having some trouble throughout the course, primarily on the crush cars. Segment A This part of the video concludes with a short segment of some mini-monster trucks. Segment B The next part of the video begins with a short story segment of Awesome Kong driver Jeff Dane stopping a gas station thief with his monster truck. The driver robs the store and drives off, with Jeff pursuing the thief in Awesome Kong II. The thief stops and takes cover at what is presumably his trailer home. Dane manages to find him nonetheless and the thief pulls out his rifle, smashes a window, and shoots at the the truck, but presumably misses. Awesome Kong II springs into action by crushing the home (also crushing the thief's car and a second car next to it). The driver told the thief to surrender, otherwise, he would crush the house again. The thief chooses to surrender. This segment ends with Dane waking up in bed, revealing the story to be a dream. Semi-Finals Part 1 Awesome Kong II (Winner) vs Michigan Ice Monster: Despite a good run from the Ice Monster, Awesome Kong springs into the lead, sustains it throughout the run, and claims the first spot in the finals. Segment C Prior to the next race, a short segment shows off Bigfoot's warehouse, where Bigfoots are built and maintenanced. We also see a short clip from the animated Bigfoot and the Muscle Machines. Next we see a before unseen clip of Bigfoot at the "Gravelrama", climbing a 270 ft high 70 degree dirt hill. Finally, we see Bigfoot 5 crush two regular, miscellaneous monster trucks. Semi-Finals Part 2 Monster Vette vs Bigfoot (Winner): Both trucks put on a great run, but with one of the fastest runs of the night so far, Bigfoot claims the win. Segment D The next segment, filmed at Cyper's Gardens Flordia, shows USA-1 and a couple of other trucks, float across a lake in a big race. Host Jan Gabriel reminds the audience that actually, not all trucks can float on water, as we see a short clip of Cardiff Giant tip over in a lake having failed to cross over it, leading into the next commercial break. Segment E Upon returning, we see a short montage of random trucks crushing cars, including Bigfoot 5 doing a famous crush as well as Taurus's famous Dallas Texas double bus crush. Finals Bigfoot (Winner) vs Awesome Kong II: The last, fastest, and closest race ends with Bigfoot taking the lead and claiming the championship. Conclusion A summary of the truck's race times is shown before the ending credits. Category:Monster Truck DVDs